


Shopping

by Katwoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katwoman/pseuds/Katwoman
Summary: Ginny doesn't like shopping with Mrs. Weasley, so she invites Harry along to distract her.Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble DriveInspiration...The Dressing Room by Mudblod428





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Harry, you joining us?” Ron asked as they left the classroom.  The Auror trainees usually went to The Leaky Cauldron once a week.  At the entrance to the academy Ron turned back around. “Harry!  Coming?”

 

Harry was thinking about the message Ginny had sent: “After your training, come find me.  It will be worth it.”  He wasn't going to ignore that.  It ended with an address.

 

“Sorry, not today.”

 

“What are you...” Ron began.  But Harry had already Apparated away, soon finding himself standing in front of a new store, Calliope's Treasures.  He peered in the window and saw knickers and other silky things.  A bunch of witches were shopping but he didn't see another bloke; nor did he see Ginny.  But he figured this was the right place when he saw Mrs. Weasley.

 

Feeling embarrassed about heading into a knickers store - _wouldn't the Prophet love a photo_ \- Harry threw his invisibility cloak on and stepped inside.  He heard Molly ask what fitting room her daughter was in.  He followed and slipped in unnoticed as Molly handed Ginny more items.  “I think Harry will like this...” Mrs. Weasley began.

 

“I'll model it for him tonight.”

 

Harry pictured Ginny in the sheer item as his body indicated that yes, it most certainly _would_ like a private viewing.

 

“... on your wedding night.” Molly glared over her shoulder as she left.

 

Harry pulled off his cloak and grabbed Ginny.  “You can model it now.  On second thought, I like what you're already wearing.” Harry rubbed against her to let her know how much he liked it.  “You don't wear knickers with it?”

 

“It's a corset.  Bloody uncomfortable.” She grumbled at him.  “Mum wants to buy me new undergarments.  I've told her 'no', but she's insisting.”

 

“Let her.  It's something she wants to do.”

 

“I don't...”

 

“Someday, you'll be glad you did.  When you want to do something like this for our daughter...”

 

Harry didn't even get to finish that thought before Ginny threw her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.  She threw back her head and laughed. “Our daughter!  We're getting married.  We're going to have babies!”

 

Harry laughed at her. “Gin, we've been planning our wedding for the past four months.”

 

“I know, but when you said 'our daughter', it really hit me.” Ginny pulled his head down to kiss him and rubbed against him.  “Now, Harry.  Please,” she whispered against his mouth.

 

Harry braced her against the wall as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

 

“Hurry!”

 

Harry reached between her legs and found her already wet.  He lowered her slowly as he pushed inside her.  Ginny's mouth was pressed on the pulse of his neck.

 

Harry started thrusting faster and could feel Ginny moaning against his neck.

 

“Now!”

 

Harry felt a tightening at the base of his spine.  He held her tighter as he exploded inside her.

 

Ginny tightened around him as she came.

 

Harry kissed her cheek, the tip of her nose and finally her mouth.  He rested his forehead against hers. “I love you, Gin.”

 

Ginny lowered her legs and he slipped out of her.  “Love you.” She pressed kisses to his neck. “Thank you.”

 

He smiled into the top of her head. “What for?”

 

“Being you.  Loving me.  Reminding me that family is more important than anything.” She burrowed her head against his chest as they stood there.

 

“Ginny, here's something.” Molly's voice sounded from just outside the fitting room.

 

“Fuck, Gin.  Your mum.  I have to leave.” Harry pulled away from her and apparated just as Molly opened the curtain.

 

“I thought I heard voices.”

 

“Harry was here and we had sex against the wall.”

 

“Ginevra Weasley, if I thought you were serious, I'd.. I'd... oh I don't know what I'd do!”

 

“Relax, Mum” Ginny smiled.  “I've thought it over and if you want to do this for me, I'd like that nightgown, and the corset.”

 

Molly stared at her daughter.

 

Ginny hugged her. “Sometimes I forget to tell you how much I love you, Mum.  You can buy my corset in white for the wedding.  But I want the nightgown in green.  It matches Harry's eyes.”

 

They left the store together, and both had gotten exactly what they wanted.


End file.
